


惊天大雷

by rastar



Series: Lucifer Eduardo [1]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Café Society (2016), Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 5P, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Out of Character, Rape, hermaphrodite, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：The social network /NowYou See Me/American Ultra/Café Society作者：Rastar分级：R18配对：主ME Mark/Eduardo 副Daniel/Eduardo Mike/Eduardo Bobby/Eduardo警告：OOC，5P，PWP，NTR，逆Rape，双性花，大肚孕期肉，变态肉，警告都写满满了你还不走，不准挂我QAQ提要：之前灵媒花朵的升级版露西法花朵，天启后被温家双煞关入牢笼丢到地狱，在牢笼几千年很无聊，看平行世界解闷，灵媒花朵吞噬附在他身上的露西法后逃出牢笼，出来后发现天堂和地狱就他位阶最高，而他怎么作死都没有创世神出现，开心地去学校装好孩子遇到Mark，Mark当初在宿舍创造FB时，花朵蛊惑他愿不愿意为了FB的成功出卖灵魂，搞不清楚状况的马总就把自己卖了，FB成功后花朵和Mark结婚，把自己弄成双性体，躲在家装贵妇人，实际在管理整个世界。孕中因为某种意义上的很饿，把其他平行世界的Mark同位体(Daniel & Mike & Bobby)召唤来玩，同位体们以为是一场奇怪的梦，Daniel知道的新加坡富豪和本文的花朵不是同一人。





	1. Chapter 1

惊天大雷  
原作：The social network /NowYou See Me/American Ultra/Café Society

作者：Rastar

分级：R18

配对：主ME Mark/Eduardo 副Daniel/Eduardo Mike/Eduardo Bobby/Eduardo

警告：OOC，5P，PWP，NTR，逆Rape，双性花，大肚孕期肉，变态肉，警告都写满满了你还不走，不准挂我QAQ

提要：之前灵媒花朵的升级版露西法花朵，天启后被温家双煞关入牢笼丢到地狱，在牢笼几千年很无聊，看平行世界解闷，灵媒花朵吞噬附在他身上的露西法后逃出牢笼，出来后发现天堂和地狱就他位阶最高，而他怎么作死都没有创世神出现，开心地去学校装好孩子遇到Mark，Mark当初在宿舍创造FB时，花朵蛊惑他愿不愿意为了FB的成功出卖灵魂，搞不清楚状况的马总就把自己卖了，FB成功后花朵和Mark结婚，把自己弄成双性体，躲在家装贵夫人，实际在管理整个世界。

孕中因为某种意义上的很饿，把其他平行世界的Mark同位体(Daniel & Mike & Bobby)召唤来玩，同位体们以为是一场奇怪的梦，Daniel知道的新加坡富豪和本文的花朵不是同一人。

+++

Daniel睁开眼的那剎那怀疑自己还在做梦，要不然就是他的骑士们联合起来整他，任何一个看到房间内有四张一模一样脸的人都会这么想，就算他们发型衣着各异，也改变不了他们就像是失散多年的四胞胎的事实，还有中间那个众星拱月般的男人，如果他没认错的话那不是移民新加坡的富豪Eduardo Saverin吗？他可忘不掉Lizzy天天在他耳边洗脑Eduardo有多帅。

不过就他所知Eduardo Saverin 是个男人吧？可那彷佛孕妇般怀胎八月的肚子可不是这样说的，还有正躺在他身下的那个卷毛一脸冷漠样的家伙是Mark Zuckerberg吧？Eduardo Saverin的绯闻前夫，不过看现在的样子应该不只是绯闻前夫了。

而正骑在他身后的那个小宅男，半长的头发都遮住脸了，看起来怪邋遢的，还有他穿的是什么鬼，皱巴巴的格子衫和牛仔裤，他是从垃圾桶捡来的吗，真亏Saverin骑得上去还没吐出来。

还有站在最前面的那个白西装男人，白西装男的穿著发型也是奇怪，像是上个世纪的美国流行的，复古到可以直接当成古董了，Daniel在一旁冷静地观看这个奇怪的场景，脑内快速的寻找逃出的办法，丝毫没有为眼前火热的场面感到激动，太诡异了，若说没有阴谋连婴儿都骗不过去，然而他没有等太久，Eduardo发现了他的到来。

「Daniel你来了，过来这里。」Eduardo吐出口中Bobby的阴茎命令到，Bobby对于被冷落有些不满，但也只是摸了摸Eduardo的脸颊催促他。

「……」Daniel原本不想理会，但却发现反抗不了Eduardo的命令，他像个牵线木偶般向Eduardo走过去，这该死的是什么邪术？这是某种催眠吗？跟Merritt常用的手法有点像，但又不太一样，Eduardo是怎么办到的，他可以学回去吗？

「Mike你可以休息了，先退下。」Daniel看到那个格子衫的邋遢鬼加快动作又紧接着抱着Eduardo大吼了一声不动了，一会过后才退开，临走前还牵了白丝，天啊！这家伙没有戴套吗？好恶心，他不会要他去干这种洞吧？

「愣在那里干嘛？过来干我。」Eduardo命令到。尽管Daniel的内心十分反抗，但他的身体依然不受控制的靠近Eduardo。

如果不理会这种被强的屈辱感，Daniel平心而论Eduardo真是个美人，他的容貌俊俏，四肢纤长，背部曲线也十分优美，而怀孕的肚子也是浑圆饱满，没有一丝纹路，就连他身上都有种美妙的若有似无的香甜味，如果是一般情形，Daniel遇到这款风流的俏夫人，在双方你情我愿的情况下他是不会放过的，但现在还得感谢这个催眠术？还是魁儡术他才能硬得起来。

虽然Daniel心中有千万个不愿意，他还是得照命令办事，已经被前人开拓过的通道很软，Daniel进入时没有感受到任何阻碍，但到底时却又觉得被最顶级的天鹅绒紧紧裹住，非常的温暖紧致，舒服到让他打了个颤。

「你经常玩这种游戏吗？你肚子里的不会是父不详的小杂种吧？」即便Daniel感觉爽翻了，他还是要呛一句。

「你以为我不能直接抹杀你的存在吗？你还是闭嘴好了。」Eduardo回头瞪了Daniel一眼，Daniel瞬间说不出话来，就算他张口也只能发出气音，Daniel把被禁言的愤怒施加在下身的运动上，他的动作更快，更不留情，Eduardo被他的动作激出几声动听的呻吟，唉，要是他不命令他就好了，他们肯定能玩得更开心。

「我孩子的父亲当然是我最亲爱的老公的，Mark你说对不对？」Wardo深情款款的对着身下的Mark说。

「当然，Wardo。」Mark深情款款地说，但同时Daniel可以看到躺在最下方的Mark眼中的怒火，所以他也是被控制了？也是，哪个男人那么大方，让自己的爱人给别人上，更何况还怀着孩子呢。

不过这不是Daniel可以管的，事实上Daniel连他要用什么样的力度、速率、角度，他全都不能管，连他要什么时后射都不是他可以决定的，Daniel第一次感受到当人型按摩棒是多么痛并快乐着。

没过多久，骑在他身上的Eduardo就高潮了，在他高潮的瞬间收紧的内壁也夹射了Daniel，虽然说这不是Daniel约过最爽的炮，毕竟有着强烈的被强迫感，但绝对是前几名，如果去掉被强迫感，肯定是当之无愧的榜首，而Eduardo高潮全身通红的样子的确也很美，在Eduardo高潮失神的瞬间，Daniel感到他重新拿回了身体的自主权。

他虽然很气Eduardo私毫不顾他的意愿，但也没有狠心让一个孕夫摔倒，他还是轻轻扶了Eduardo一把，在确定他没事后起身离开，躲到先前那个男孩休息的沙发边，被冷落许久的Bobby也溜到这里，看来他们有同样的躲避危险的直觉。

+++

 

「你们俩第一次来？」Bobby首先开口，虽然他们应该不会再见面了，反正闲着也是闲着。

「你不是第一次？」Daniel有些堤防的看向Bobby。

「印象中是第一次，但是这个场景太熟悉了，所以肯定不是，大概我也被迫忘记过吧。」Bobby倚着墙看向正在吵架的Mark和Eduardo。

「你不曾反抗过？」Daniel质问，这可不像是一般人会有的反应。

「反抗什么？我就是个普通的咖啡吧经理，我活得好好的，还不想死呢。」Bobby拿起一旁小桌上的已经开瓶的香槟自斟自饮了起来，不错的年份，可惜都没气也变温了，看来这也是个失败的庆祝呢。

「这到底是怎么回事啊？我记得我刚刚下班回家在睡觉，我怎么会梦到这些我是呼过了头吗？」Mike摀着头，他很晕，而且他搞不清楚现在到底在哪里，他走出小镇了吗？他怎么会在这里？

「你就当是作梦就行，反正我们醒来后估计什么也回忆不起来。」Bobby伸手揉了揉Mike的头，虽然他们看起来差不多大，但他还是认为这个像迷路的大型狗般的家伙需要一点安抚。

+++

「你答应过了。」我饿了，而你喂不饱我，Eduardo想讲，但却忍下了，有些东西即便是消去记忆也会留下模糊的印象，而Mark自尊心那么高的人，真讲了他就真的得重头来过了。

「我TMD以为你那时候在开玩笑啊！平行世界什么的，太匪夷所思了，你这是当着我的面出轨。」

「他们也是你，不同世界的你！我才没有出轨。」

「他们不是我，他们没有我的记忆，没有我对你感情……」

「好啦，我会把你的这段记忆删掉。」

「你不能每次我们吵架就用这招，每次，为什么我会用每次……」Mark停顿了一瞬间，随即反应过来。

「你不只一次窜改我的记忆。」Mark瞪着Wardo，他不敢他完美的爱人居然会这样对他，等等，如果他之前就改过记忆，那他们之间回忆是不是全部都是伪造的。

「睡。」Eduardo把手放到Mark额头前，轻声念了一声，Mark立刻失去意识后倒，在他要跌到地上前有股力量使他漂浮回床上。

「总是答应了再反悔。」Eduardo翻了个白眼嘀咕了句，他们永恒不变的冲突点。

Eduardo挥了挥手，一套浴袍瞬间出现在他身上，他走向他们三个，Bobby主动迎上前并给了Eduardo贴面吻，把一脸杀气的他给逗笑了。

「Bobby，你的生意会蒸蒸日上，忘掉她，你会有真正爱你且你所爱的人。」Eduardo脸色和缓下来，也亲了下Bobby，甚至为他整了整领带并送上祝福。

「我的荣幸，感恩不尽。」Bobby还俏皮的弯腰脱去根本不存在的帽子来了个脱帽礼，Daniel惊讶得看见Bobby的身影消失在一片光亮之中。

「Mike我的小可爱，我没有什么好再给你的，虽然你还没遇到你的Wardo，但我送了一点小礼物给他。」接下来轮到Mike，Eduardo上前给他了一个大大的拥抱。

「我…我也要做那个亲脸还有帽子的动作吗？我不是很确定……我是说……」被抱住的Mike手足无措的说，他不确定现在该怎么做。

「喔，小可爱不用，再给你个忠告，相信你自己，一切都可以解决的。」Eduardo笑了笑，Mike的身影也随之消散。

「Daniel……Daniel该怎么说你好呢，胆子够大啊，把你禁言了还敢在脑内骂我，本来想直接让你会魔法的，现在吗，你自己去学好了，至于回去你原本世界的方法吗，有，不过你自己去找吧。」最后轮到Daniel，以鉴于刚才草率的发言惹怒了Eduardo，他的祝福显然跟前两位不一样，不过真正的魔法？再怎么说都是他赚了。


	2. 道德辩论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：TSN  
> 作者：Rastar  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：ME  
> 警告：对话体  
> 提要：这篇的Lex就是上篇肚子里的那个娃，这篇Lex 15岁，二儿子Peter 5 岁。
> 
> +++

「说真的，Lex你觉得我在这件事上有错吗？」

「你先告诉我，你觉得你自己做对了什么？」

「嗯……如果这些记忆让Mark感到不开心那消去它们有什么不对？」

「这就是你最大的问题所在了，你根本没有把爸他当成一个独立的个体，这不是你第一次删改他的记忆吧？」

「当然不是，我很爱Mark。」

「你自己听听，你在逃避我的问题，我从来没说过你不爱老爸，你只是从来没有尊重他作为一个独立的个体，就算他在人间呼风唤雨，他在你面前就是个精致可爱捧在手里玩弄的吉娃娃，人类会允许吉娃娃有自我意识吗？会允许他们反抗吗？不会，他只要会叫，会讨好你就够了，甚至在你眼里他的呼风唤雨也是讨好你的一种手段。」

「你这话太一针见血了，你就不信我把你脑成白痴？」

「随你，你动手后就会后悔，因为你还把我视为你的延伸，没有人会没事戳瞎自己的眼睛就因为眼睛看得见，而且你还需要有人当你的心情垃圾筒和污水处理器，而且你就是爱听我呛你，我三观这么歪都怪你辛勤的浇灌。」

「三观和道德说穿了不过就是上位者统治的手段罢了，顶多再加个群体生活的相互制约，你要觉得你自己三观歪，当你有足够有权力，你再怎么歪都是正的。」

「别给我洗脑了，反正这事你说了算，而且你如果你真的觉得自己做得很对，那你为何要删掉他的记忆。」

「你要真的很难过三观歪的事情，要不然我准备编的新圣经由你来起草？」

「你可以不要回不出来时就转移话题吗？还有不要把你的工作丢给我，谢谢。」

「我还是很爱你的Lex，我的孩子。」

「这话拿去骗骗Peter还行，对我就别这么假了，我知道你是个怎么样的人。」

「Lex在你眼里我是个什么样的人呢？」

「你在害怕他不爱你，所以你用多次作死来证明他很爱你。还有当神是你的工作，虽然你在家办公，但是你不该用工作态度对待老爸。说真的你到底在怕什么，他早就字面意义上的把灵魂卖给了你，再不然你还有时空回溯的大招，你没有甚么好怕的。」

「在地狱被关了几千年寂寞坏了，还有看了太多我们最终会走向失败的分支。」

「你应该是所有平行世界里权力地位还有能力最高的吧？」

「嗯…有个平行世界的我当了美国总统。」

「我的妈，你可以掌握生死，倒转时间，控制天堂和地狱，还有这个操蛋的人间，你TMD是个神，然后你跟我说当总统地位高，你是在搞笑吗？」

「所以你给我的建议是甚么？」

「去道歉，他爱你爱得要死，肯定会原谅你，再不然时间回溯到你作死之前，在他面前好好当个人，我知道你以前当过人，不要在他身上使用你的能力，最好一次也不要。」

「第一次作死，那时你还没出生呢，再来一次你想保留你的记忆吗？」

「我可以请你不要把我生出来吗？要我一个普通人类当神的智囊实在很累。」

「才怪，你爱死了为所欲为又不用负担责任的感觉。」

「那的确挺好的，但并不代表当你的垃圾桶很轻松。」

「好，那就保留记忆。」

「希望我们别再来一次这种谈话。」


End file.
